


through all the years to come

by ShatterinSeconds



Series: under the city lights [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/pseuds/ShatterinSeconds
Summary: Nerves tingle through Lance’s body as his fingers tap the back of his phone. “My family decided to spend the holidays in Cuba but I can’t go because of work… so I was wondering if you wanted to come over for Christmas? If not, that’s totally ok; I know you probably have traditions and all that and--”“Lance,” Keith laughs, stopping his rambling words in their tracks, “I’d love to stay with you.”He smiles on the other side of the phone, not that Keith can see it.(Or, that yearly Klance holiday fic)





	through all the years to come

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was planning to get this out before Christmas but writer’s block struck so I decided to combine it with New Year’s too. It’s like a two for one! 
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoy this Klance fluff as you head into the new year.

 

The knock on the door catapults Lance off the couch as he rushes to answer, casually leaning against the frame once he opens the door. Standing in the hall, duffle bag swinging into his leg, is Keith. His hair is frizzy from the brief winter flurry that began earlier in the day, and a few unmelted snowflakes litter the shoulders of his leather jacket.

With a “hey” leaving Keith’s tongue, he leans in to place a simple kiss on Lance’s lips. Lance has other plans, greedily grabbing onto Keith before the other can break away, fingers gripping Keith’s jacket as Lance pulls him through the doorway and closer to himself. Fingers tangling in with his hair, Lance gently combs through the knots as he walks backwards with Keith in tow, the apartment door slamming closed. When Lance finally releases Keith from his hold, he is met with large gray-violet eyes and a smile.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” he replies.

Lance’s family decided to spend the holidays in Cuba, but with his work schedule, Lance hadn’t been able to attend. It would be the first Nochebuena he’d ever spend without his family, but even as the initial sadness lingered, something inside Lance urged him to call Keith--who it turned would be left alone as well on the holidays, since Shiro and his husband would be traveling to Hawaii.  

Despite most of his friends and family away for the holidays, Lance still managed to tastefully decorate his apartment and of course wear an ugly Christmas sweater as some elements of the holiday are too good to pass up. The knitted material scratches at his skin, but he wears the garment with a proud smile, one that only grows wider as Lance catches Keith’s gaze trailing down his body.

Upon seeing the hideous sight, Keith bites back a humorous groan. “Please tell me you don’t have one of those for me.”

“You’re safe… for now.” He winks at Keith’s appalled expression. Lance certainly has plans for next December, if everything goes according to plan in these next few moments.

Ushering Keith further into the room, Lance allows him to settle on the couch, duffle bag having been left by the door to be placed in his bedroom at a later time. Before Keith has the chance to comment on anything else, Lance dashes to the kitchen, grabbing a small item off the counter, and meanders back to Keith, the gift behind his back.

“Uh, I know it’s early and everything, but I really want to know your answer, so here.” Lance presents Keith with a small, black velvet box wrapped in a red bow.

“Lance, what’s this?” Keith eyes the velvet box cautiously before reaching out to take it. It sits in the palm of his hand, which trembles with anticipation or freight.  

In this moment, it dawns on Lance what a jewelry box might signify to a significant other; he almost slaps himself because of the stupidity of presenting the idea in this way. “Oh!” he hastily corrects, waving his hands as if that will explain everything, “Right, yeah not a ring. I love you so much, but even I know it’s too early for, uh, _that_.” Keith’s tense shoulders drop as Lance sends him an apologetic smile. He gestures to the box, a spark in his blue eyes. “Open it.”

Hands steady now, the top creaks open and Keith gently reaches in to pull out the object. He cocks his head. “A key?” The small, silver key dangles from his fingers as the lights from above glint off its surface. Keith raises an eyebrow to ask the silent question.

“To my apartment,” Lance elaborates further, “I thought maybe since you spend so much time here anyways, why not make it official?” He ends with a hesitant but hopeful question, wringing his hands even though he stares at Keith with confidence.

“You want _me_ to move in with you?” Keith has to inquire as if he believes that this is some elaborate joke.

Lance rolls his eyes. “ _Duh._ Honestly, do you think that I enjoy waking up to cold sheets and no one to cuddle with, that I don’t get to see you every day?”

It may be too soon; they have only been dating for six months after all, and Lance can practically hear his mother’s voice in his head, admonishing him for rushing in head first with very little to no thought. On the other hand, Lance could care less. So what if Keith turns out to be a slob or a secret blanket hog or won’t help clean the dishes or a thousand other gross scenarios Lance can only begin to imagine? He’ll never find out if he doesn’t try.

Besides, Lance has discovered that it’s torture knowing that when they’re cuddling in any given moment Keith will have to inevitably return to his apartment, leaving Lance alone in his own.  

Keith now clutches the key in his hand and tucks a lock of hair behind his ear with his free one. When Keith drags his gaze away from the box and key and stares at him with those large eyes swirling with some new emotion Lance has never seen on his boyfriend before, Lance knows everything will be alright.

“I’d love to move in with you.” Keith’s words may be quiet, only to be shared between them, but they impact Lance’s core. Giddiness courses through his veins in unrelenting fury.

“Really? Hell yeah! I can’t believe you’re gonna move in with me!” he chuckles, almost uncontrollably but he is able to restrain himself from looking like a lunatic, mostly. Clapping his hands over his mouth, Lance attempts to cover his face-splitting smile, but the corners of lips manage to peak out.

Keith shakes his head in disbelief, his smile close to rivilaing Lance’s. “You act like you didn’t think I was going to say yes.”

“I mean, one can never be too sure.”

Leaning forward, Keith places a kiss on Lance’s cheek. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Thank you.”

“Well I guess I’ll give you your present now too,” Keith says as he walks over to the duffle bag to pull out a long thin box one would use for jewelry. There’s a hint of uncertainty in Keith’s eyes as he holds the box out for Lance. “I’m not the best at giving gifts, but I--I uh saw this a few weeks ago and it felt right.”

Without a thought, Lance whips off the top only to have his breath torn away as his hand hovers over a necklace lying on navy blue felt. Grasping at the thin chain, Lance’s eyes travel down to the silver locket pendant with the etching of a seal as it hangs in the air between them.

The seal has been delicately carved into the metal, the thin lines shining as it twirls in Lance’s hand. “Keith,” he begins, awe capturing most of his words, “this is beautiful.” When Lance catches a wave of relief washing over his boyfriends face, he scoots closer, holding the locket towards Keith. “Can you put it on me?”

“Yeah.” Keith’s fingers brush across the back of Lance’s neck as he struggles with opening the small clasp. The locket lays against his chest, the seal staring at him with soulful eyes, and Lance already has a few ideas of whose picture will be placed inside.

As the chain falls back against Lance’s neck, Keith drapes his arms over Lance, dragging him closer into his embrace, and places a small kiss on top of Lance’s head. He never lets go.

 

Keith ends up staying the rest of the week--in those days between Christmas and New Year's Eve where time has no meaning--as if he is officially moved in despite not having any of his belongings. This limbo state is spent with cuddles and mugs of hot chocolate cupped in their hands during the moments when Lance (or Keith) doesn't have work. When he does, Keith readily accompanies him to the Aquarium, watching from the audience with a large smile and a thumbs up when one of the seals splash Lance with water. He always scowls at his boyfriend for this, able to separate Keith’s laughter from the rest of the crowd, the low chuckle that rumbles through Lance’s entire body.

But now, a few minutes or so away from midnight, Lance's head rests on Keith's shoulder as they watch a mindless movie. The neon green lights of the stove’s clock pulse with every minute that passes, and Lance presses himself into Keith’s side. The blanket spread across their legs drops to the floor as he shifts in his spot.

“Hey, it’s snowing,” Keith whispers into Lance’s ear, lips brushing across his skin, which relieves Lance of his restlessness. Snowflakes drift in front of the balcony’s single light, creating shadows that fall across the floor and window panes.

“So it is.” It might not be the first real snow of the season, but it is certainly beautiful, a thin dusting already covering every surface outside. Two fingers tap on his jaw and suddenly Keith is drawing him back.

Keith’s eyes are bright as his lips quirk into a smile. “Happy New Year.”  

His eyes don’t even flicker to the clock to see if that’s true; Lance only leans in to meet Keith half way, his hands cupping Keith’s jaw and fingers curling into his locks of hair. Lips soft and movements purposefully drawn out, Lance melts, his entire weight landing on Keith as they fall flat on the couch. Breaking apart, Lance rests his face on Keith's chest, listening to that heartbeat drum through his entire body and soul. As Keith cards a hand through Lance's hair, Lance traces the words 'I love you' in a delicate script across Keith’s skin.     

Lance begins the year cuddling and kissing the man he loves; he hopes that this becomes a new tradition-- _their_ tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll see you all in 2019!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos:) And follow the series if you'd like to read more!


End file.
